¿Cómo violar a una neko?
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: AU, Yaya x Tsubomi Yaya hace un "Manual" para lidiar con chicas pasivas y tratar con ellas en el acto, ¿Cómo le irá cuando su kouhai se entere? Debut en Strawberry Panic


**Hola, soy Yuzu Araki y es mi debut en Strawberry Panic aunque en este caso será un AU, es decir nada de institutos ni Etoile ni mucho menos de dormitorios, sólo dos chicas japonesas comunes y corrientes. La pareja a tratar será Yaya x Tsubomi**

**Por cierto me tocó dos veces la serie debido a mis recuerdos vagos que tenía hasta ese entonces**

**Yuzu y fuera**

Mi nombre es Yaya Nanto, tengo 14 años, de tercer año de la secundaria Spica,

Este es un manual de cómo someter a una neko a los deseos de su tachi, pero no hay que tomar a una neko por idiota, aunque no crean son muy listas y es como si supieran cuando queremos llevarla abajo lo más rápido posible. Quería hacerlo con Hikari pero nunca se dio pero no todo estaba perdido… Por favor no me hagan recordar el pasado, no me agrada ser una nostalfag.

Bien, comencemos con esta guía rápida…

En mi caso, la neko a violar es Tsubomi Okukawa de primer año, típica chica que se la da de madurita pero bien sensible como bien buena en la cama…

.

.

.

**PASO 1: SER AMABLES.**

-¡Tsubomi, buenos días!

-¡Sempai!, buen día, o por lo menos tú-

-¿Te sucede algo malo?-

-No, solo que… ¡No puedo concentrarme en las clases por culpa de Momomi y Kaname!-

-¿Qué hicieron?, dime que te hicieron y hablaré con ese par- Estrellando sus puños uno contra el otro

-Tranquila senpai no es nada, espero que el día libre funcione para alejarme de ellas-

-Verás que sí, yo me encargo de ello-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Nada, entremos a clases-

-Si vamos-

-Tú primero, ve adelante-

-¿Gracias?

.

.

.

**PASO 2: INVITARLA A DAR UN PASEO**

-¡Tsubomi!…-Corriendo hacia ella - Que bien que te alcancé, dime ¿Te vas a casa tan pronto?-

-Sí, aprovechare el día e iré a casa, a jugar o descansar, no se ¿Por qué preguntas senpai?-

-Bueno…Que tal si vamos a pasear un rato juntas, será divertido, seguro logro y te olvides de todo-

-Sí, es verdad, segura que en casa pensaré en los problemas, de acuerdo voy-

-¡Qué bien!-

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, seguro lo estoy vamos entonces-

.

.

.

**PASO 3: INVITARLA A ALGÚN LUGAR PRIVADO SIN QUE SEPA LA INTENCIÓN**

-Vaya he estado tan tensa por los exámenes que me había olvidado lo que era caminar tranquila por el parque con una crepa-

-Sí, bueno si quieres yo puedo ayudarte-

-Gracias senpai, pero dudo que a mis padres les guste que me vaya de casa tan pronto…-suspirando- En fin me ayuda el que me invitaras hoy

-De nada, y ya que estamos en eso, porque no vamos a la estación-

-¿Estación? ¿A qué vamos ahí?-

-Verás,… Muy cerca de la estación abrieron unos cuartos para ver películas y comer, es como estar en casa, pero se paga una pequeña cuota, que dices, ¿Vamos?-

-No sé… La verdad se escucha caro y lejos, y debo regresar pronto a casa-

-Tú tranquila, yo nerviosa que yo te llevo-

-No se… La verdad, mejor regresaré a casa, ya-

-Anda vamos, prometo que nos divertiremos, después vamos a los juegos al centro, ¿Qué dices?-

-Bueno...Yo…-

-Oh, ya entiendo, me imagino que estar con tus amiguitas es suficiente y tener a tus nuevas amigas ha desplazado a este humilde servidora, bueno…, Si no importa te acompaño a casa-

-¡No, está bien vamos, vamos a ese lugar, tu eres mi gran amiga y más que eso!, ¡Anda y vamos a ese lugar, ¿Quieres?!-

.

.

.

**PASO 4: NOQUEARLA O SINO CLOROFORMO**

-Este es el lugar-

-¡Sí!, ¿Te gusta?

-Es igual que a la sala de sistemas

-Vaya… Entonces no te gusta… Y yo que quería animarte y sale todo mal-

-No senpai, está bueno el lugar. Anda, sentémonos y veamos una película-

-Está bien, pondré una que me recomendaron, no te importa, ¿Cierto?

-Para nada, si es buena la veré-

-Bueno, la pondré, tú siéntate-

.

.

.

**45 minutos después **

-Hey, ¿Estas dormida, Tsubomi?-

-….-

-¿Enserio te dormiste?-

-….-

-Tsubomi…-

-…5 minutos más mamá-

-PERFECTO- Sonrisa malvada

.

.

.

**PASO 5: ¡VIOLARLA, ANTES DE QUE SE DE CUENTA!**

Bueno esta es la parte más importante del manual "Como violar a una neko" , aclaro no todas los nekos se pueden violar, otras son fáciles, unas sucumben al deseo , otras lo piden y son las que empiezan, pero los nekos más difíciles son las que no quieren nada de nada por un buen tiempo y te tiene peor que a pan y agua.

Esas nekos no nekeables se deben violar… En fin , Tsubomi no es la excepción, solo lo hice una vez, pero me dejó con ganas de ella, así que después de llevar a cabo los 4 pasos anteriores se tiene que violar a la neko sin despertarla, si lo hace hay que seguir hasta que siga el ritmo de la tachi.

Otra cosa a aclarar: Hay dos maneras para hacerlo, la primera sería al natural, ya saben ser lo buenas y expertas que son al hacer sentir bien a su neko usando la lengua y los dedos, pueden usar los dos agujeros.

La segunda como algo rápido y opcional sería un arnés pero que no sea grueso ni grande, a una neko no le gustaría que un dildo a lo bestia la destrozara, procura que solo mida lo común o si no un consolador. Pueden valerse también los dos agujeros. Cualquiera de las dos son opcionales, sobre todo la segunda debido a la rapidez de la ejecución.

.

.

.

Yaya acomodó a Tsubomi en el sofá dejando a un lado sus cosas como su mochila y la acostó completamente, se colocó encima de ella y comenzó a buscar sus labios sin hacer mucha presión, besó a la pelirrosa que dormía dulcemente y colocando sus manos en el torso de su chica comenzó a subirle su camisa y el sostén y comenzó a besarle hasta llegar a sus pechos y jugar con ellos como lamerlos un rato provocando que la menor se quejase un poco, después de estar arriba.

La pelinegra con una mano bajó hasta la falda de su kouhai y metió la mano tomando lo que era suyo, bajó y comenzó a bajarle la falda y a quitársela lentamente siendo una tortura para ella al ir tan despacio, después de eso bajó las pantys y abrió de una vez pero lentamente la entrada de Tsubomi y comenzó a chuparle toda la superficie, comenzó a hacerle tan buen estimulo que la menor comenzó a retorcerse en el sofá.

La pelirrosa comenzó a sentirse presionada que en medio de tanto placer se despertó pero no pudo contenerse sintiendo como la lengua de su senpai le hacía sentir bien hasta que se vino en la boca de la pelinegra la cual no dudó en saborear el jugo de su chica, luego se alejó de la entrepierna de la pelirrosa y miró que estaba despierta y ruborizada por más de una razón…

-¿¡Que me estás haciendo, senpai!?-

-Guarda silencio… Solo un poco más-

-¡N-no!… ¡Suéltame!….-

Tsubomi comenzó a forcejear con Yaya hasta que la mayor terminó por dejarla boca abajo, la ojicastaña se deleitó un poco y se subió sobre ella y comenzó a masajear la mojada cueva rosa de la pelirrosa haciendo que se retorciera.

Después de lograr que la pelirrosa alzara la cadera y se colocara en cuatro, la mayor con mucho ingenio se bajó su falda, mostrando un arnés negro de látex y metió lentamente en el culo de la menor la cual soltó un grito agudo.

Tsubomi dejó la cadera en alto mientras la mitad de su cuerpo estaba recostado, la pelinegra comenzó a moverse mientras miraba el sensual trasero de su neko moverse contra su cadera y gemir bajo de ella, poco a poco ambas se fundían un placer interminable, ambas comenzaban a gemir por la corriente que pasaba de un cuerpo a otro. El éxtasis de ambas y la combinación de su calor fundirse en uno terminó haciendo que la menor terminara corriéndose y caer sobre aquel sofá

Y así se nekea a un nekeable neko, claro, seguro Tsubomi me hará pagarle con creces lo sucedido hoy pero valió la pena….

.

.

.

-¿A quién se supone le hablas senpai? – Terminando de vestirse-

-Nadie, no me hagas cazo…-

-¡Dame esa Tablet! –

-¡No, espera... Tsubomi!-

-¿¡Qué demonios significa esto!? ¡¿Qué porquería tienes en la cabeza para hacer un "manual de como violar a una neko en 5 pasos básicos?!"-... ¡Contesta!-

-¡Amorcito, no es lo que parece!-

-Esto habla de mí… Que te crees, ¿Un experta tachi o qué?-

-Bueno... Pues, si, pero vamos no te alteres, cariño-

-¿Ah sí?, entonces, esto mismo sirve como un manual para no dejarse nekear, ¿Sabías? – Saliendo del lugar-…Y confiscare tu Tablet-

-¡Espera… Regrésame eso es de vida o muerte!- siguiendo a la pelirrosa…-

.

.

.

PD: Enserio jamás tomen o traten a una neko como idiota, estúpida o distraída o en el peor de los casos una subnormal, autista o retrasada mental, es más rencorosa cuando se da cuenta de las intenciones de la tachi, y puede pasar de neko pasiva a teko rencorosa y violada… Bueno, espero que este manual de supervivencia tachi les sirva a todas, sean tachis o tekos… Agradecimiento a la voluntaria de Tsubomi por participar en esto.


End file.
